


I'm Yours

by Esta Camille Lupin (edye327)



Series: I'll Be Loving You [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Newt, Jealous Newt Scamander, newtina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edye327/pseuds/Esta%20Camille%20Lupin
Summary: Newt isn't really sure how he got roped into this. Tina insisted that it would be fun, and frankly so far this prediction has proven to be complete and utter hogwash.She's training an Auror, a man her age named Junior — Junior! What an absurd name! — and has decided that, after a long day of putting him through the wringer, she and a few other Aurors ought to go out to dinner. Not Junior, though. No, he’s just talking to Tina and laughing at everything she says.Usually Newt is the only one who gets her jokes, he fumes. He’d excused himself from the table to go to the loo and then stand at the bar, glaring daggers at their table.--Or, pure unabashed jealous Newt.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new, welcome! You don't need to have read the first monster of a fic in this series to enjoy this, but it does introduce you to the OC Sophia. If you don't like OCs, I don't think not knowing her should take away significantly (tl;dr, she's Newt's assistant turned adoptive sister, which happened after a LOT of other things and battles and the sorts happened). But, if it seriously annoys you, I always recommend moving on.
> 
> Well, I'm back! I was sifting through the depths of my Drive folders and came back to this, especially after people were leaving comments on some of my other fics recently. I had a ton of unfinished pieces in this series so I figured I'd post what I have and see if anyone's interested.
> 
> This is a bit out of order; out of approximately 17 stories in the series, this is #15. But it's one of the ones I felt was worth posting at this point in time. Enjoy, and leave comments!

Newt isn't really sure how he got roped into this. Tina insisted that it would be fun, and frankly so far this prediction has proven to be complete and utter hogwash.

She's training an Auror, a man her age named Junior — Junior! What an absurd name! — and has decided that, after a long day of putting him through the wringer, she and a few other Aurors ought to go out to dinner. Sophia invited herself along, as she is wont to do (and also desperately needs a break from the kids), and a couple of the other Aurors have brought their girlfriends.

Not Junior, though. No, he’s just talking to Tina and laughing at everything she says.

Usually Newt is the only one who gets her jokes, he fumes. He’d excused himself from the table to go to the loo and then stand at the bar, glaring daggers at their table.

As he watches, Sophia leans in and says something to Tina, who rolls her eyes and nods. Newt attempts to duck down behind a barstool, knowing what’s coming next, when the young woman walks purposefully over to him.

“You good?” she asks.

“Yes,” he lies.

“You look like you’re gonna have a nervous breakdown.”

“No,” he responds loquaciously.

“Sure. Everything okay at work? I’m assuming you’re stressed about it, huh.”

Could Sophia have possibly miscalculated? Newt is momentarily staggered by the novelty. “Mmhm,” he affirms.

Sophia sighs and crosses her arms, standing next to him. He decides not to put his elbow on her head, because he’d rather stupid  _ Junior _ not turn around and comment to Tina how very immature her husband is and also if she would happen to want to divorce Newt and elope to somewhere pretty and warm.

“What d’you think of Junior?” Sophia asks presently.

Newt thinks many things of Junior, not a single one of them nice.

“He’s been flirting with Tina, it’s hilarious,” she says. “And I’m pretty sure Tina doesn’t even realize it.”

Wonderful. Stellar. Newt grits his teeth.

Sophia prattles on. “He called her beautiful. I mean, it was joking, and she got all flustered — you know, she still isn’t good at taking unsolicited compliments — anyway, if you aren’t careful this guy’s gonna give you a run for your money.” She means it in jest; Newt knows this. But still.

“How certain is it that he will be accepted onto the force?” he asks carefully.

Sophia shrugs. “Tina says he’s a quick study, the quickest one she’s trained yet. So I’m guessing it’s kind of a done deal at this point.”

Fantastic.

“He’s, uh... not bad looking either,” Sophia puts in, grinning. “Ya know, I’m used to hanging around you, I sometimes forget what a  _ young _ man looks like. Think he’s single, too.”

“Our age difference is negligible,” Newt says hotly.

“Yeah, except when you start getting grey hair and wrinkles,” Sophia points out glibly.

“You are married,” Newt reminds her. “With children.” So is Tina. Perhaps she could use some reminding.

Sophia shrugs. “I can still have an aesthetic appreciation for other guys. So can Tina, by the looks of it.” She jerks her head towards the table, where Tina is  _ smiling _ and going over wand technique.  _ Yeah right,  _ Newt snorts as she reaches out and adjusts Junior’s grip. “Wand technique” his arse.

“Terrific,” he says stiffly, leaning against the bar.

“You okay?” Sophia asks, a bit more concerned now. Oh, so she’s decided to actually pay attention to him. And of course he’s bitter about his stupid kid sister now too. But she’s supposed to be his  _ assistant —  _ once an assistant, always an assistant — not going on and  _ complimenting _ the enemy.

“Mm,” he says in a strained voice. “You can go back. I — I’ll join you in a moment.”

“No, wait, you’re totally not okay,” Sophia says in rising alarm. “Why are you freaking out? I thought the days of ‘oh no Tina doesn’t think I’m attractive’ were long gone!”

“It isn’t  _ that,  _ exactly,” Newt insists. It is, but only a smidge. “It... never mind.”

Serenity, who’s recently stepped in as a consultant of sorts for the Auror department, waves Sophia over. Casting one last suspicious look at him, Sophia kisses Newt on the cheek and hurries back to the table. Newt shoots the spell-maker a dirty look. She looks extremely affronted in return.

Oh, this is ridiculous. He hasn’t been jealous like  _ this _ in... well, pretty much ever. It’s probably a combination of Tina’s prickliness and her ring sufficiently quelling any other man’s interests and the fact that he  _ is _ getting a bit older, with a few more wrinkles than when they first met, and Sophia’s comments didn’t help one jot.

Still glowering, Newt takes a deep breath and goes back to the table. He listens to his wife —  _ his  _ wife — ramble on about the job, glaring more at her trainee than her. Sophia is giving him looks but he could care less.

“Right, Newt?” Tina says.

Newt’s gaze snaps over to her. “Sorry, what?”

“You knew me when I was... technically  _ not _ an Auror,” Tina says encouragingly. He must have missed a critical part of the conversation. His sister continues to shoot him looks, which is getting quite annoying.

“Ah, yes,” Newt says weakly. Sophia kicks him under the table.

Tina seems confused, but shrugs it off and turns back to Junior. “I don’t know how much you’ve read about me, but my husband and I took part in, um, efforts to —”

“Newt here,” Sophia says loudly, slinging her arm across Newt’s shoulders, “saved the day. I don’t think you’ll ever match that, but, you know, you can try.”

“Soph!” Tina says sharply.

_ You’re welcome,  _ Sophia mouths at Newt. He rolls his eyes. Because  _ that _ was so helpful.

The rest of the meal is slightly awkward, as Newt continues to give grunts and vague gestures in response to occasional comments and Tina seems to appear much more oblivious than he would have expected. He’s rather disappointed, actually, but it would seem that her new trainee is so enthralling that she doesn’t have any attention left to pay to her husband.

After the check is paid and they part ways — Junior shakes Tina’s hand, the nerve! — Newt doesn’t bother reaching for Tina’s hand as she prattles on about Merlin knows what. Finally, he can take it no longer. “Did you have fun with  _ Junior?”  _ he asks snidely, regretting it the moment the words leave his mouth.

“Whoa,” Tina says, stopping outside their apartment. “What’s eating  _ you?” _

“Nothing,” he claims, and takes a great interest in the structural integrity of their floor mat.

“Junior’s a good Auror,” she says with a hint of pride that sends a surge of red-hot jealousy over Newt, “so yes, it’s always  _ fun _ to train promising Aurors. Especially since it’s taken so long to find one.”

“He’s... not bad-looking,” Newt comments in a strangled voice.

Tina frowns. “Yeah, but —”

“Oh,” he says, instantly going rigid. “You think he’s, erm... handsome?” He flashes back suddenly to that time years ago when Sophia waved his baby pictures around (and accidentally gave Theseus a paper cut on the neck) and Tina told him she thought he was  _ quite _ handsome despite the humiliation of said photos. 

He never really cared much about appearances, considering himself objectively attractive but nothing particularly special, which is how he tends to like things. Despite his success, he remains modest and slightly uncomfortable in the face of too much attention.

He never really cared, except with Tina.

It isn’t that he’s insecure, as Sophia seemed to imply. It’s more that he’s... well, jealous. As much as he’s secure and knows that Tina finds him attractive, she might find someone else  _ more _ attractive — physically and, worse, intellectually. He does not like  _ that. _

“What’s gotten into you?” Tina asks in bemusement.

“Nothing,” he mutters, and opens the door. They’re accosted by two very energetic children and an exhausted nanny, who’s also somehow got food smeared all over her front and soaking wet hair, which sufficiently ends that particular conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Any of my old readers still around? Let me know :) and if any new readers are interested and plan to read other elements of the series, please do let me know! I miss interacting with you guys and while I can't promise to be extremely active here, I hope that nonetheless, you still get some joy out of my writing.


End file.
